DA CARNIVAL
WHO ARE THESE CARNEYS? DA CARNIVAL is a 4-women group, that consist of Akari Star, Salas, Sookie, And Crystal. a group that based around high risk, but high reward moves, mind games, instant brawling, and plain old talent. The group was formed in 2017, after a time of facing each other in the indies. they haven't been in a big stage, but once they get heard, they can show what they can do. AKARI STAR Behold, the Empress of Galaxies. Akari Star, better known as AK, is one of the builders of the group. better known for wittiness, her personality, and her stellar finisher, the Ferris Wheel. Akari Carmen was was born in Westbrook, Maine in February 2nd, 1999. Her life hasn't been very glamorous. Most of her family thought she would never amount to anything, and she's been abused mentally by the majority of her family. She has a Brother that cares for her, but her Mother won't see him very often. But none of that stop her love of entertainment. So, after most of her life filled with Hate, She finally ran away from home, and Move to Atlanta. She started participating in Balet events, because she likes dancing. Balet helped her out, but she feel like that wont help her enough. She then got a Job at a Carnival Near Atlanta, Where she was a Clown Named AK the Star Clown". She done a lot of Flips and twirls and everyone liked it. Things we're were going good, for AK. Then, she met a Girl named Amanda, Better known now as BAD AMY. She befriended her immediately, soon as she found out about her life, and wants to share her's. Then she learned about wrestling. AK doesn't know much about wrestling, so she did some research with Amanda. She loved it very much. She mostly watches matches featuring Asuka, and Shinsuke Nakamura. So, She decided to Train for Wrestling. '''SELINA SALAS' The Undead Scientist is the Intelligent Leader of DA CARNIVAL. With the brains of Einstein, but with the attention span of Baron Corbin, Salas is destined for big things. She was born in the outskirts of Phoenix. Her parents want her to proceed in life. she always have good attentions. She went to College is Graduated after 4 years. She later Worked at the Same Carnival AK worked for. She was Playing as a Voodoo Zombie around Halloween. Her and AK suddenly met while AK was training. Salas' Father is a fan of wrestling, so she knows everything about wrestling because of her father. she actually trained by him, too. She offered to help AK on her craft, and maybe Work on her craft too. CRYSTAL In Sables, there is one person who only cares about herself, but is loyal to the people around her, that's truly the Neon Goddess. Crystal Addams was born in transylvania. Her parents were very financially stable....and yea, you see where i'm getting at. But, she also had a wild side. She's been addicted to Rave parties and concerts. Then, in the Carnival (the same one), they had a Event with a performance by Redfoo from LMFAO. She was enjoying herself, until a fight broke out between Salas, and a Man trying to Grope her. Crystal jumped in, and Superkicks the Man. Salas thanked her and Crystal offers to Help Salas out with stuff. She then Worked with her as the Party planner. AK saw her and wonders how Crystal learn to fight like that. Crystal told her that she's a big fan of Shawn Michaels, and learn how to do the superkick. All three of them became friends and trains with them on wrestling. SOOKIE This last member is clearly can be described in one word..... CRAZY. Yep, it's Sookie.....That's it just Sookie. NOBODY knows what she's all about. they only thing you know about her is that she's mentally insane. but she wasn't like this before. She was also born in transylvania. At first she was nice and kind and full of sense of humor. her childhood is remain a mystery, but what's not is the fact she doesn't have a last name. she graduated in high school, but never went to college, because she felt like her parents shouldn't get in some sort of trouble.....if only that's the same as her. months later, she was arrested for brutally assaulting a Lady at a local post office, because she was wearing a justin bieber hoodie. She couldn't stop assaulting the lady until the police arrived. She was so insane on killing the Lady, the cops puts her in a Straitjacket to restrain her . she been counted for Assault, battery, Property Damage, and Public Disturbance..... Yea, she done a lot that day. She's been transported to a Mental Institution in Atlanta, from where she met other crazy ppl, one is a fan of wrestling. Sookie wants to do wrestling for a long time. Her favorite was Randy Orton. she spends her time there watching Smackdown on the Asylum's Television, By Permission of course. Months later, she was released, but has to do community service with a job they assign her to. And to no surprise, they let her work at the Carnival. Based on her demeanor, she was playing a Haunted Asylum Girl around halloween. Soon, She met AK, Salas, And Crystal. They don't know sookie that much, but they can make her a nice person again. And so, DA CARNIVAL was born. THEIR STORY ON THE RAMPAGE Category:Woman Wrestler Category:DA CARNIVAL Category:CAWmunity Category:Professional wrestling career Category:Stables Category:New Wrestler Category:Roleplaying